nothing gold can stay
by clarembees
Summary: they were doomed from the start/ seth rollins and brie bella, mermaid au


_a/n: idek where this came from, all i know is i've been wanting to write Brie and Seth for awhile, and nothing ever seemed to click. i guess i can only blame my love for abc's once upon a time, and the fact that i've been listening to the atlantis playlist on my tumblr a lot lately. "seaside" by the kooks and "sun" by two door cinema club were the songs that stood out most from the playlist and what i kept on repeat while i was writing. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*~nothing gold can stay~*~<strong>_

_**do you want to go to the seaside/i'm not trying to say that everybody wants to go/i fell in love at the seaside**_

_"__**seaside" - by the kooks**_

* * *

><p>Going to the surface was <em>strictly forbidden<em>, but that didn't stop her from breathing in the crisp, clean air as she once again found herself perched on the highest of three rocks, cloaked in the darkness of the night, far enough away from the ship to spy without drawing attention to herself.

She could hear Nikki's pleading in her ear, _"You **have** to stop, Brianna. Humans are **dangerous**, not fascinating or whatever you think they are. They'll trap you in one of their fishing nets and spill your blood without a second thought because of some old tale spun by a drunken sailor about how it could give them eternal life. Or they'll cut off your tail to mount it on the bow of their ship; saying they've done the unthinkable and slayed a mermaid."_

But all of the pleading – _even from her own twin sister_ – wouldn't make Brie stop venturing to the surface.

She refused to believe _anyone_ – human or merkind – could engage in such cruelty.

The world – above and below – was filled with such wonder and beauty, and she wanted to see it all.

Her beautiful shimmering aquamarine tail swished, sadly, back and forth as her heart sang with longing to know what it was like to walk, to have legs that made you jump and dance like the smoothly carved figure in the chest she kept hidden in her room.

A human man and woman holding each other close and with a subtle flick of her wrist, they would spin, slowly; dancing she had heard, on one of her many clandestine visits to the surface, is what it was called.

Part of the young mermaid – _too large_ for her to dare even whisper aloud – wanted to be brave, brave enough to swim to the bow of a ship, to see the vessel in all of its majesty up close, close enough to touch.

But that was not her destiny. To walk or jump... _To dance_. No, her destiny was within the cool, pristine waters of the ocean, _always_ breathing air with a salty tinge, _never_ fresh and crisp for longer than a few stolen moments at a time.

A heavy sigh fell from her lips; her mood brightening slightly as music – coming from the ship nearest to her secret perch – rang in her ears. She recognized the melody; not as well as the music played in Atlantica, but she knew the tune from all of the passing ships she had watched.

Her voice was something she was proud of; another in a long line of traits she shared with her twin, as both of them had been anointed as the most beautiful singers in Atlantica, and she shouldn't have sung, it could draw attention to her hiding place, but she couldn't help it.

The melody was too beautiful for rationale to take hold.

* * *

><p>And when the final refrain escaped her lips, instead of the silence she had broken with her voice returning, there was clapping.<p>

She could feel her spine stiffen, her bones literally seizing beneath her skin, but the harsh rush of fear coursing through her veins, didn't stop her from turning.

Her breath caught, as if hands were wrapping around her throat, her sister's warnings thundering inside her brain like a raging storm, and as she moved to push herself off her perch, the person clapping called out to her, _"No, don't go!"_

Despite the youth in the tone, she knew it to be the tone of a man, which made her all the more fearful. The only human man she'd ever seen was that of the figurine in her sacred chest that she kept hidden away in her bedroom, and though she found him handsome, he was carved from wood and didn't have the power to hurt her.

This human man, however, was made of flesh and bone and could – _if he so inclined_ – hurt her.

The urge to swim was strong, but she couldn't seem to make herself move, so she sat on her perch, frozen as his voice called to her once again, "I'm not going to – It's okay! I promise! Just don't – stay right there, please!"

He turned and courtesy of the moonlight, she was able to catch a glimpse of deeply tanned skin and dark hair, before he seemed to vanish from her sight.

This was her chance; her chance to vanish the same way he had, to disappear like an appariation all she had to do was push herself off the rock and jump into the ocean. He'd never be able to follow her, but she remained motionless, as if all ability to move had been stolen from her and she was as imobile as her precious figurine.

But she still had the ability to move, the truth was she didn't want to move. She wanted him to come to her, because underneath her sister's warnings were questions she desperately wanted the answers to, answers she could only get from him, a human.

She knew what merkind said about humans, but _what_ did humans say about merkind? What was it like to walk? To jump? To see your skin grow from light to dark? To feel the rays of the sun? And most of all, what was it like to dance? Was it as wonderful as her spying over the years had made it seem? To have someone's arms around you? To be pressed together with no room between you and them?

Her heart quickened at the thought.

Somehow, the organ was able to pick up speed, as she watched him row toward her in a small boat. He carefully navigated his way through the jagged stones, clearly an experienced sailor, the round moon providing him with enough light that no lantern was needed.

Unable to resist, she slipped into the water, meeting him halfway. He was already speaking when she neared.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you; it's just that your voice... I've _never_ heard anything like it. My mother would sing that song to me as a lullaby, but when you sang it – you made it another song entirely. As if I'd never heard it before. It was beautiful."

He stopped abruptly, as if there were more words of praise ready to fall from his tongue, but instead an embarrassed grin crossed perfectly formed lips, his tan skin practically glowing in the light of the moon and her pulse began to beat rapidly.

"This is bad form from me, miss. I'm terribly sorry to be rambling without having introduced myself. And I chide Dean constantly for having bad manners." Red colored his cheeks, as large deep eyes peered at her through lashes that could rival her own in length. "I apologize."

She studied his face; breath catching in her throat. She never imagined a human – _let alone a human man_ – could be thought of as _beautiful_, she always heard them refered to as handsome, but the man in front of her, _was_ beautiful. His face symmetrical, though, there was a slight bump to his nose, but she found it added to his beauty. His hair came to his neck, longer than she was used to seeing, and matched his eyes in color. His chin was strong and the slopes of his cheeks sculpted wonderfully.

But his smile – so wide and eager, almost like a child so amazed by the world surrounding them – made her stomach twist in a pleasant way she had never experienced before.

Biting down on her lip, she felt heat simmer in her veins, another sensation that was new.

"You're _supposed_ to shake my hand, you know." His teasing tone brought the mermaid out of her reviere, and sure enough, there was his outstretched hand, proffered in her direction and waiting.

Her lips twisted into a frown, an affronted look crossing her smooth features. She didn't appreciate his teasing, but his smile – still wide and eager – and his deep eyes twinkling, made it impossible to swim away in a huff like she wanted.

_"Shake?"_ She questioned, arching a manicured brow as if he was performing some kind of trick.

His laughter was rich and warm, like a from the springs in Atlantica, and once again her stomach was twisting in that pleasant way. Shocks raced up her arm as he took her hand in his and moved it up and down. He let her hand drop and _instantly_ she missed the roughness of his skin against the smoothness of hers. Just like she missed the shocks ping-ponging along her skin.

"Seth Rollins, crew member, of the vessel christened Authority, at your service." He gave a small bow, which came with another of his wide smiles. "And you would be?"

For a brief moment, the mermaid panicked, too lost in the chocolate of his eyes to remember what a human woman would do. It suddenly came to her; cursty.

Her lips curled into a soft smile, her eyelashes resting on her cheeks, before fluttering as she dipped down in an imitation of a cursty.

"Brianna."

* * *

><p>Seth shook his head in disdain. "I still think it's <em>ridiculous<em> Brianna."

Even with a harshness to his tone, hearing her name from his lips still made her heart sing. Though, she preferred to be called Brie and would often pout at the use of her full name, she couldn't resist having _him_ call her Brianna.

It had never sounded better, and she doubted anyone else could make her name sound the way he could; like the most beautiful melody.

Nights and days had melded together, boring into stretches of light spent enduring the montony of her daily life in Atlantica interspersed with midnight escapades to see Seth in the harbor. The rocks had become their meeting place, sunset to sunrise spent listening with rapt attention to the tails of a scruffy sailor boy who was quickly running away with her heart.

Nikki knew, Brie was positive, but instead of her usual warnings, she said nothing. She suspected her sister's silence revolved around her being too absorbed in her own dalliances with the merman known as Phillip, but preferring to be called Phil.

Brie sighed heavily, twisting her lip between her teeth as she raked her fingers through her dark hair. "It's just not allowed. No one leaves Atlantica."

_"But why?"_ He pouted, like a small child, but the obvious strength in his nicely shaped arms disputed any fact that he wasn't built strong from his labors on board a ship. "You _deserve_ to see the world as much as anyone else, but instead you're trapped there, as if you were a bird in a cage. If anyone knew you were coming here, to the harbor each night to see me, you would be in trouble, would you not? _That is the definition ridiculous_! I can't believe your rulers would allow such – I just..." He huffed in frustration, fingers combing through his own locks. "You're not happy there." His voice was suddenly tender, goosebumps rising on her skin. "I can see it in your eyes."

"I'm sure you can." She murmured, eyes becoming downcast.

After a lengthy pause, Brie let the solemn expression slide away from her face. Reaching for his hand, she stroked his fingers tenderly, looking at him with bright eyes, "But that's why I have _you_, isn't it? You've been all over the world, Seth, and you tell me of all the places you've been. At night, _I swear_, when I close my eyes the kingdoms and jungles and forests all come to life, as if your memories are mine."

A shadow fell over his handsome features, causing the mermaid's stomach to seize. "That can't last forever, Brianna, me telling you the tales of my travels. Actually," He laughed bitterly, her blood growing cold, because his laughter wasn't supposed to sound that way; it was always warm and sent her stomach tumbling pleasantly. "It won't last much longer than a few more days. _Captain Hunter_," The name was spoken with disdain, almost as if he was spitting the words from his lips. "Will have us shipping out by the end of the week."

She could feel tears stinging behind her eyes, ready and waiting to fall. They purposefully avoided the truth; he was a sailor and sailors never stayed in one port for longer than two to three weeks and she, as a mermaid, was forbidden from ever leaving Atlantica.

"It hasn't even been three weeks." Her voice was bordering on hysterical. She didn't want him to leave, not yet. "Is it necessary you leave so soon? Can't there be a reason for you to stay longer?"

The words 'besides me' were left unspoken, but she knew they didn't need to be said.

"Necessary isn't the word I would use. Nor the rest of the crew, to be honest. But Captain Hunter has a friend to the North who is willing to cut him a favorable deal on pricey baubles and such, and because most of the merchants are headed in that direction, anyway for Princess Naomi's coronation, he wants to move as soon as possible. His friend won't hesitate to back out of their deal for a better price. However," Suddenly there was a heaviness to his tone and his shoulders slumped. "I, um, I might be... Leaving earlier."

Brie's eyes went wide with shock as her mouth dropped open. _"Earlier?"_ Was all she could manage to get past her rapidly tightening throat.

"I have friends - no, they're more like brothers, to be honest, named Roman and Dean, who along with several others of the crew are talking of jumping ship." He still was unable to meet her eyes. "Hunter can be a cruel bastard on his best day... At his worst, you don't want to know. We're barely being paid at all, let alone a fair wage and Roman has a daughter he sends his wage to as often as he can, which is not nearly often enough nor as much as he should be sending. Dean has a lady, Emma, whom he wishes to marry, but he has no ring to give, not that she wants for a ring, but all he wants is for her to have proof of his love and good standing so her parents will see that he's respectable..."

"You speak of these men you call brothers, Roman and Dean and what they have," Brie interrupted, her lips trembling. "But what do you have?"

She watched as he swallowed thickly, his throat bobbing ever so slightly, and a shudder rushed through her entire body; from the strands of her hair to the fin of her tail, as he cupped her cheek, so tender in the heft of his palm.

"Other than you," His voice was husky and low, weaving a fog of lust around her and warming her skin like she imagined a flame would. "Nothing is keeping me from jumping ship. I have no daughter or son needing my wage, no lady in port waiting for me. Only you."

"That's not very much." She whispered, struggling to hold back tears.

"It's incentive enough to jump ship. Dean, clever bloke that he is, has been talking to pirates and they've agreed to take on some sailors so long as we pull our own weight."

_"A pirate ship?"_

"Aye. I'll have a better chance at moving up the ranks on their ship," He continued, reading the worry in her expressive eyes and wanting to soothe it. "And I can help ease Roman and Dean's worries. Dean will have his ring and Roman will know his daughter wants for naught. Then we could get our own ship, if we keep at it for about a year or so. With our own ship, I will only have to answer to them and they'll understand my wanting to keep close to these waters, _to you_," He spoke those two words lowly, his voice vibrating with something she couldn't dare acknowledge, something dangerously close to more than affection.

"You would come back?" Her voice vibrated with hope, her soft features brightening.

"For you I would go anywhere." Truth was singing in his tone, making her heart thunder so violently she feared it would burst from her chest.

"This will make you happy, then? Helping your brothers achieve what they so desperately long for, and then having your own ship to do with what you please?"

"Much more than I ever have been. Excluding the times when I am graced with your presence."

"That is all I long for; you to be happy."

"Is that so, love?" Suddenly his mood was brightened and he was giving her one of those smiles that seemed as though it could blind the world. Without waiting for her answer, he beckoned her, leaning over the edge of the boat, only slightly, so as not to fall into the ocean, "Come closer. I would like to gift you with something."

One of the mermaid's manicured brows slowly rose as she swam closer to the boat. She watched curiously as he rummaged through his pockets, finally producing a thin silver chain.

"Out of everything we bought on the last trip out, these were Hunter's favorite," He revealed. "The jewels reminded me of you." He passed her the chain and a glimmer in the moonlight caught her eye as she took it from him.

It took Brie a moment to catch her breath, as she stared down at the three gems dripping from the necklace, all of them an eye-catching aquamarine, the _exact_ shade of her tail. "The same color as my tail." She giggled, swishing said appendage in the water, as she slipped the chain over her head, straightening until it sat snugly in the center of her neck.

"And _this_," Seth was grinning when she met his twinkling chocolate eyes. He tilted his head slightly, and a silver and aquamarine earring gleaming in the moonlight. "It's the same stone, see?"

She returned his blinding smile, her arms winding around his neck before she knew she had pushed herself up far enough to reach him. He tensed, briefly, before sliding his arms around her, chuckling quietly.

"So you like them, then?" The brunette could have laughed at the timidity in his voice.

"They're perfect, Seth," She murmured. "The most perfect thing I've ever seen. Thank you." She squeezed him tighter, almost afraid if she let him go, he would disappear right before her eyes.

If the world wanted to keep her from Seth Rollins, let them try. She wouldn't be giving him up so easily.

* * *

><p>He was late the next night and her skin <em>crawled<em> with worry as she sat on her usual rock, waiting. Brie lashed her tail in frustration, the wet, aquamarine scales agleam under the starlight. A thousand fears collided inside of her mind, and she did her best to dismiss them all. He was probably just trying to catch up on lost sleep before he set sail with the pirates and his brothers, as he referred to the men he called Roman and Dean, in the morning. That was all, she was sure. She _had_ to be.

That did not seem to convince the mermaid's hands, however, as they shook until she spotted the dark speck of a boat rowing through the choppy waters.

"Evening, Brianna." Seth's voice was a broken rasp, his chocolate eyes, hazy and unfocused. "I, uh, I'm afraid I'm not up for telling tales tonight. Just too tired, I reckon."

"What's wrong?" She didn't believe his excuse for a second. She scowled as the dark-haired sailor shook his head stubbornly.

"Wouldn't let them hear me beg..." He revealed, and as she swam closer, an unfamiliar coppery and sour stench flooded her nose.

The back of Seth's shirt was soaked in blood.

Brie managed to force down the bile that gathered at the back of her throat, taking a deep and calming breath. _"Seth, what happened?"_ She hissed, moving to remove the shirt. She pushed herself up onto her tail, peeling away the drenched tunic. Her eyes brimmed with tears, as the widened, while taking in the horrific sight that greeted her once the fabric was gone. His back was tarnished with lashes, the skin torn to shreds and red was everywhere.

He inhaled sharply as she removed the shirt, biting down hard on his bottom lip. "Stealing," He ground out between tightly clenched teeth. "Caught me... Necklace... Bilge rats..."

There again, coming to the forefront of her throat, was the urge to retch, but she held it back while a wave of guilt washed over the brunette. He had been beaten for stealing the necklace she was wearing. He had taken the Captain's favorite jewels because they reminded him of her tail. Her tail that he had marveled at when she had revealed her true nature. The very tail he had touched with ginger hands and exploring, excitable fingers. She could still see the wonder in his eyes and how he praised its color, his voice breathless and brimming with amazement.

He had been beaten by that vile man, Hunter, she had heard him curse many a night because of her.

A fire of rage she had never experienced surged within her. Brie had never been violent. The desire to hurt others was one she couldn't understand, and it had _never_ surged within her, but for a single crimson-hazed moment, she wanted _nothing more_ than to be the ruthless siren of human legend and lure that cursed ship and its damnable captain to a watery grave.

Seth groaned, jolting her back to reality while her fingers – feather light – moved over the lesser of the injuries. "I... I think, I can help with these." She whispered uncertainly. "Just hold still."

He grunted in agreement and she closed her eyes. A pale, flickering glow circled her hands as she gently passed them over his injured back. She, tightly, squeezed her eyes closed, teeth gritting as she focused every ounce of her energy into the healing, and when she opened her eyes again, a thick network of healed scars were criss-crossing over his back.

"They'll be permanent." Her voice was softer than he'd ever heard. If they weren't so close, he doubted he would've heard her at all.

Seth looked over his shoulder, meeting Brie's eyes in shock. His eyes had cleared some-what, the deep chocolate of them, somewhat more alert, and that famous grin stretched over his lips as he ran a hand over his back. The dark-haired boy threw his head back and laughed, so close to the warm laughter that plagued her days and greeted her in her dreams after they parted each night.

"What's a pirate without his scars? Not much of one. Now, Roman and Dean can stop their teasing, the insufferable lot that they are."

After a pause, he looked over at her, more tenderly than he ever had and her pulse quickened rapidly. "And what," He reached out, tilting her chin just so. "Would a pirate be without the lady he loves?"

When Seth kissed her, Brie wondered if there was any way to persuade the gods to stop time, so she could live in this moment forever; Seth's lips on hers, the smell of him – bergamont and sandalwood – mixing so intoxicatingly with the mist of the sea.

He tasted like freedom.

* * *

><p>"And now we say goodbye." Brie whispered forlornly.<p>

This was the first time she had seen the harbor's waters in the light of day. The warmth of a spring sun was beating down on them. Her fingers were intertwined with his, and she tried to memorize the exact shade of those chocolate eyes – so much more than just brown – as she swiped at a tratrious tear with the back of her hand.

Seth shook his head. "No, don't say that." He scolded softly, reaching to brush another off her face. "It's only for a short while; I'm not dying. I'll come back soon, I swear to you."

That earned a faint, but not very convincing smile. "And then what, Seth?"

"Then we'll find someone to get you out of Altantica. There _has_ to be magic that can turn you human, Brianna, and once my suspcions are confirmed as truth, I _will_ find it. Once I find it, you can become a pirate, too." He tried for a smile, but it was nothing more than a thin line; nothing like the world blinding grin she knew as tears were streaming down his face. "I will show you the world after that, every single inch; leaving no stone unturned. I'll be on a ship, at that time, with just Dean and Roman or maybe only one of the two because Dean will have enough gold for Emma's ring and Roman – well, it was only a matter of time before some lass caught his attention, and just recently a rather striking one, has. They say – the women of every port we travel to – he is the most handsome man they've ever laid eyes upon. This lass in particular wasn't very much interested in his looks, so much as he was going to join a pirate ship. She is not your normal lady, and I suspect that is why she has captured his attention..."

"Not normal how?" Brie couldn't help but interrupt. All of the ladies she had ever witnessed wore dresses with large billowing skirts made of silks and lace. Their hair all done in curls and piled intractly atop their heads. So what was a lady who wasn't normal?

"She perfers trousers to dresses." Seth laughed, shaking his head, and her heart leapt because his laughter was warm and genuine. "Has kohl rimmed eyes and carries a sword. She'll most likely be the finest pirate out of all of us. Paige is her name."

"If I become a pirate," The mermaid knew she shouldn't talk like this, that chances were she wouldn't _ever_ be able to change her fate, and she would be here forever while Seth sailed the world. "Will I wear trousers, too?" Her nose wrinkled, not liking the idea at all.

"You will wear the finest dress," Seth assured, reaching to stroke the smoothly sculpted plane of her cheek. "Money can by, that I promise you, love."

"Will we dance?" Nothing but hope could be heard in those three words.

"Until we're dizzy."

Brie's heart was singing, but quickly it came crashing down. Magic was dangerous and often came with a price. What price would theirs be? And was it a price either of them would be willing to pay?

_"Magic..."_ She started, worry evident in her tone and face, but Seth quickly cut her off. "Don't start that. I _promised_ that I would show you the world, and I intend to keep that promise. _No matter what I have to do._ You will see all the places I've told you about and more. Then I'll find a place where we'll never grow old and build you a castle that lasts forever."

"It's dangerous, magic," She implored, large fearful eyes boring into his determined stare.

"For you I'll risk _anything_. What's having my own ship and being able to do as I please, without you by my side? I might as well _not_ jump ship and endure Captain Hunter for the rest of eternity. Instead, I'm going to do _everything_ in my power to give you what you want, what you deserve; _freedom_. There's magic all over the world, I've heard sailors tell the tales of it, of an island somewhere faraway where wishes come true and _anything_ you've ever wanted for is yours. That's how you'll become human, and just think of it," His eyes brightened. "You'll know what it's like to jump, to run..." His voice dropped to a husky murmur, _"To dance."_

It was too enticing to tell him no, to dash not only his dreams but hers. So she nodded and he pulled her to him, as close as the hull of the boat would allow. He rested his forehead against hers, eyes open as he looked into hers. Their hair tangled together in the brisk sea breeze.

Brown on brown.

Blue on chocolate.

Skin on scales.

Their tears were exactly the same.

"When I come back," His voice was thick with promise, a promise both were desperate for him to keep, but were unsure if he could. "I'll find a place where we never have to say goodbye again."

_**but i'm just trying to love you/in any kind of way/but i find it hard to love you when you're far away**_

_**soundtrack "seaside" by the kooks**_


End file.
